1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image formation system made up of an image formation unit such as a laser beam printer, an ink jet printer, a digital copier, or a facsimile (FAX) and optional units that can be attached to the image formation unit and in particular to an image formation system in which the image formation unit can precisely keep track of a connection state of the optional units.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an art related to this kind of image formation system, JP-A-5-116833 (related art 1) discloses an art for determining a connection state between an image formation unit main body and various optional units.
However, the related art 1 assumes that an order in which various optional units are attached to the image formation unit should be uniquely predetermined, and if the optional units are connected in any desired order, what optional units are connected in what order cannot be determined.
JP-A-6-138740 (related art 2) discloses an art for displaying a connection state as an operator is made to specify actually connected optional units.
However, in the related art 2, it is feared that the operator may set a different unit from the actual unit by mistake.
As described above, the related art 1 assumes that the order in which various optional units are attached to the image formation unit should be uniquely predetermined, and if the optional units are connected in any desired order, what optional units are connected in what order cannot be determined. Thus, the related art 1 has various disadvantages in system expandability, compatibility with diversified optional units, and functional compatibility.
The above-described related art 2 has the disadvantage that it cannot keep track of the precise connection state of the optional units if the operator sets a different unit from the actual unit by mistake.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an image formation system for making it possible to precisely keep track of the connection state of optional units in an image formation unit to which the optional units are connected.
To achieve the object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an image formation system comprising an image formation unit main body capable of being connected to a plurality of optional units in series, wherein the image formation unit main body has a detection section adapted to detect the type of each of the optional units connected to the image formation unit main body, the connection order, and the number of the connected optional units when the system power is turned on; and a control section adapted to control the optional units and the image formation unit main body based on the information detected by the detection section.
According to the configuration, when the optional units are cascaded, what additional units are attached in what order with what number of the additional units is automatically sensed when the power is turned on. Thus, it is made possible to precisely keep track of the connection state of the optional units in the image formation unit to which the optional units are connected, so that the image formation system also becomes advantageous in system expandability, compatibility with diversified optional units, and functional compatibility.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided the image formation system according to the first aspect of the invention,
wherein the image formation unit main body gives a start instruction to a first optional unit at a preceding stage and a first optional unit at a following stage when system power is turned on;
if an nth optional unit at the preceding stage is further preceded by an n+1th optional unit, the nth optional unit at the preceding stage returns a connection request to the image formation unit main body, connects to the image formation unit main body based on a connection signal from the image formation unit main body responding to the connection request, and gives a start instruction to the n+1th optional unit;
if the nth optional unit at the preceding stage is not further preceded by any optional unit, the optional unit at the preceding stage returns a connection request to the image formation unit main body, connects to the image formation unit main body based on a connection signal from the image formation unit main body responding to the connection request, and sends a signal indicating that the optional unit at the preceding stage is at a start stage in relation to the image formation unit main body;
if an nth optional unit at the following stage is further followed by an n+1th optional unit, the nth optional unit at the following stage returns a connection request to the image formation unit main body, connects to the image formation unit main body based on a connection signal from the image formation unit main body responding to the connection request, and gives a start instruction to the n+1th optional unit following the optional unit;
if the nth optional unit at the following stage is not further followed by any optional unit, the nth optional unit returns a connection request to the image formation unit main body, connects to the image formation unit main body based on a connection signal from the image formation unit main body responding to the connection request, and sends a signal indicating that the nth optional unit is at the termination stage in relation to the image formation unit main body; and
the detection section issues an information request to the optional units connected to the image formation unit main body in order to collect information on the optional units and detects the type of each of the optional units and the connection order and the number of the optical units connected to the image formation unit main body based on the collected information.
According to the configuration, when the optional units are cascaded, in the image formation unit to which the optional units are connected, it is made possible to automatically sense what additional units are attached in what order with what number of the additional units when the power is turned on.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided The image formation system according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein the image formation unit main body further has a display section adapted to display a whole image of the system including the optional units detected by the detection section on an enlarged or reduced scale so that the whole image of the system falls within one display screen.
According to the configuration, if the system scale becomes large as a plurality of optional units are connected (attached), the whole image can be displayed in one display screen of the display means, so that the user can understand the connection state of the optional units at a glance.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided the image formation system according to the first aspect of the invention,
wherein the image formation unit main body and the optional units have notification sections adapted to communicate with each other, respectively;
the optional units send performance information, which the optional units have, to the image formation unit main body when the system power is turned on;
the control section of the image formation unit main body controls the optional units based on the performance information sent from the optional units;
the image formation unit main body further has a display section; and
the display section displays information indicating selectable function of each of optional units and information indicating limitations based on the performance information sent from the optional units.
According to the configuration, the image formation unit gathers the performance information (device performance information) from the optional units when the power is turned on, whereby what function and performance each attached optional unit has can be automatically determined when the system power is turned on, so that it is made possible to display the functions that can be selected on the display screen and control the optional units appropriately.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided the image formation system according to the first aspect of the invention,
wherein if an anomaly occurs in the optional unit, the optional unit sends information indicating occurrence of the anomaly and information indicating whether or not the basic function that the optional unit has can be provided to the image formation unit main body;
the control section of the image formation unit main body controls the optional units based on the information indicating whether or not the basic function can be provided, sent from the optional units;
the image formation unit main body further has a display section; and
the display section displays information indicating selectable functions of the optional unit where the anomaly occurs and information indicating limitations on the selection based on the information indicating whether or not the basic function can be provided.
According to the configuration, if an unavailable state of the use function occurs because of a failure, etc., in the optional unit connected to the image formation unit, whether or not the basic function can be used can be easily determined. Thus, if a new optional unit is developed and attached and the image formation unit is notified of a new failure, the optional unit can be controlled easily.
According to the configuration, the image formation unit is notified of service available/unavailable information, so that if an unavailable state of the use function occurs because of a failure, etc., during the system operation, whether or not the system is to be stopped can be easily determined.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided the image formation system according to the first aspect of the invention,
wherein the optional unit comprises an information display section adapted to display information indicating detailed contents concerning the abnormal condition and information indicating a recovery method from the abnormal condition;
when an anomaly occurs in the optional unit, the optional unit occurring anomaly notifies the image formation unit main body; and
the image formation unit main body further has a display section; and
the display section displays information indicating which optional unit the abnormal condition occurs in based on the notification of the abnormal condition notification section.
According to the configuration, if the system scale becomes large as a plurality of optional units are connected (attached), which optional unit the unavailable state of the use function because of a failure, etc., occurs in can be determined on the display screen of the image formation unit of the main unit to which the optional units are connected, and the more detailed contents of the unavailable state of the use function because of the failure, etc., can be checked and the recovery method from the loss state of the use function because of the failure, etc., can be precisely grasped on the display screen of each optional unit.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided the image formation system according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein the image formation unit main body comprises a section adapted to control a place where remaining paper in the system is to be ejected when a paper jam occurs to the optional unit which is behind a position of the remaining paper and nearest to the image formation unit main body.
According to the configuration, when a plurality of optional units are connected to the output of the image formation unit, if a paper jam occurs, the remaining paper in the unit is ejected from the optional unit connected nearest to the image formation unit to which the optional units are connected, whereby it is made possible to drastically shorten the recovery time.
According to a eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided the image formation system according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein the optional units include a paper feeder for feeding record paper on which an image is to be recorded and an ejection unit for performing postprocessing to eject the record paper on which an image is recorded.
According to a ninth aspect of the invention, there is provided the image formation system according to the first aspect of the invention,
wherein the image formation unit main body has a starting section adapted to start the optional units adjacent to the image formation unit main body;
the optional units issue a connection request to the image formation unit main body if the optional units are not a termination of the optional units connected in series when the optional units are started by the starting section; and
the optional units output a signal indicating that the optional unit is the termination of the optional units connected in series to the image formation unit main body if the optional unit is the termination of the optional units connected in series.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention, there is provided the image formation system according to the ninth aspect of the invention, wherein the optional unit output function information of the started optional unit to the image formation unit main body when the optional unit is started by the starting section.